


Exotic Dancer AU

by abomination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag!Levi, Grinding, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is forced to go through an initiation by his buddies at the office. Little does he know that he's going to be in for a big surprise. </p>
<p>Basically, Levi is an exotic dancer/stripper and takes a liking to Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Dancer AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps! I was listening to But It's Better if You Do by Panic! at the Disco and was like *BAM* au idea. I've never written anything remotely smutty (Okay, maybe I have and just never posted it.), so be warned my friends~

"C'mon, Eren, you look like you have a stick up your ass." Jean teased as he urged him forward, his hand on his back.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea guys," he managed to stutter. They had just arrived at Wings, a popular gentleman’s club in the downtown area of Sina. The entire ride his friends at the office talked on and on about his "initiation". He had been weary of what they were planning, but decided to have trust in his friends.

He could say now that he trusted them no longer.

Eren felt as if his feet were rooted to the ground as he stared up at the neon sign that flashed various colors. It was the combination of the strong arms of Reiner Braun and the insistent urging of Jean that he actually made it through the doors of the club.

Upon walking into the club, Eren’s nose was met with a very unfamiliar smell. It was a mixture of cheap perfume, cigarettes, baby powder and many other peculiar scents. Multicolored lights flashed throughout the dimmed room, as the exotic dancers swayed their hips for money and men piled at the bar for alcohol. Eren could feel the panic rise from his stomach. _Just what were these guys planning?_

“Hey, boys,” said the lady behind the counter with a smile. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a high bun, emphasizing the tight strapless black dress she wore.

“Hey, Miss P.” Jean replied, leading the group of men to the counter.

She looked at each of them, as if taking inventory. Her gaze paused on Eren. “So this is the new guy? Cute. Femme will like this one.” Miss P noticed Eren shift uncomfortably under the mention of what seemed to be a dancer's name. She sighed, keeping her smile in tact. “Oh, don’t worry, hun. Is this your first time at a place like this?”

Eren could feel his cheeks burning as he stammered out an answer, “Y-yes.”

“She’ll go easy on you, so easy up!” She cheered. Miss P checked the clipboard that was on the counter in front of her. “You’re right on time and she doesn’t seem to be with a client right now…” She turned her head to the bouncer behind her that Eren didn’t notice until now. He stood there, dressed in black, arms crossed over his chest. “Mike, check to see if Femme is ready for clients, please,” she chuckled lightly. “Wouldn’t want what happened last time.” Mike nodded and left through a doorway behind the counter that lead to some stairs.

They waited there, the boys saying words of encouragement to Eren. Armin tried his best to convince the rest of them to just leave it for another time, but to no avail. Reiner kept slapping Eren on the back, he was so excited anyone would think it was him about to go up there. Bert had a mixture of a pitiful expression with undertones of hidden jealousy lingering in his eyes. Connie was along with Reiner, whooping and discussing the drinks he would be having later. Marco paid no attention to anyone except Jean, watching him make attempts at flirting with Miss P.

Finally, Mike came back. “She’s ready for you now. Please, remember the club rules: No touching, no groping and her personal rule - she’s not your damn therapist.”

Several encouraging hands pushed Eren along until he was at the doorway. He looked back at his friends, all with shit eating grins - except for Armin, whose grin didn’t match his worried expression - and he sighed, giving a nervous smile of his own. If he was going to do this he would at least try to enjoy it. He ascended the marble staircase that lead to a single white door. It was closed and on it were painted the words Femme in golden script. Under that were a pair of wings painted in the same color.

Eren knocked on the door, not exactly sure whether or not he should just open it. The door was opened by a bouncer, their red hair tied up into a ponytail, they had crooked glasses and a wide grin. “Step right in.” He had to say he was quite thrown off by the cheery bouncer. Usually, they were stotic and unmoving like Mike.

The room was similar to the rest of the club with dimmed lights, the only difference was the lack of multicolored lights flashing around. Instead there was a single spotlight on a modernesque chair and the pole not too far from it.

A figure stood in front of it, their back turned. Long black hair fell to their hips and they wore a yellow sequined dress that cut off right below their ass. (Which Eren had to agree looked very nice.) He walked nervously over to the chair and sat down.

The stranger - Femme - spoke, “Relax, kid. I’ll go easy on you.” Eren’s eyes went wide at the sound of their husky voice, he heard the bouncer giggle to themselves. He was no longer sure what he had just gotten himself into.

Eren struggled to get his words out because he wasn’t sure what to say. _Hands All Over_ by Maroon 5 began to play through the speakers placed throughout the room. Femme’s hips swayed to the beat sensually, both hands on the pole. Eren looked around the room, not entirely sure where he suppose to look. In her cream colored heels, she began to slowly walk around the pole. He found his eyes staring into hers as she made her way over to him. They were the color of a storm, and the sharp angles of her face made them look almost like a statue from ancient greece. Femme stopped in front of him swaying her hips back and forth and he finally realized what Femme was.

“Y-you’re a drag queen?” Eren blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth and Femme only chuckled (the bouncer tried their best to make their laughter unknown).

“Sweety, I am a queen,” she bent down and whispered in his ear.

She pushed Eren all the way back in his seat and straddled his chair. Eren turned red with embarrassment as she danced for him, circling her hips to the beat of the music. He was tempted to touch her already, but kept his hands to himself. After a few moments she moved behind him, running her hands up his neck and down his arms. Eren could feel himself getting more aroused by the second.

Femme laughed as she began to nibble on Eren’s ear. He felt his eyes closing as the feeling of pleasure spread through his body. Plenty of people had done that to him before, but it was nothing like this.

When he felt the feeling subside he opened his eyes to find her circling back in front of him. Femme straddled his hips, she smirked as she saw Eren’s eyes widen. She grabbed onto his tie, bringing his face only inches from hers. He was glad that his his breath didn’t stink. His breath hitched as Femme did something unexpected - she grinded her hips against his. Almost instinctively he reciprocated the motion and he saw the smirk on her face take a mischievous glint. “I don’t just let anyone anyone do that, you’re lucky I like a man in a suit.” He had worn an all black suit out today and he had to say, it did look pretty good on him.

“Touch me,” she ordered in a deep, commanding tone. Eren obeyed, placing his hands on her hips as they moved from side to side. Femme grabbed one of his hands and placed it to cup her ass. Eren sputtered, the entire situation making him feel flustered and confused. He thought it was against the rules...yet he was given permission from the dancer and the bouncer surely wasn’t stopping him. And it’s not like he wanted to stop anyway. They continued to grind their hips up against one another until they were both visibly aroused.

Neither of them had noticed that the song had ended a long time ago.

“Um, excuse me, Femme? You have another appointment in five.” Femme’s gaze broke away from Eren to the bouncer with the glasses.

“Hanji, give us a moment. He’ll be right out,” they left with a hand smothering their laughter.

Femme’s eyes met Eren’s once again, still smirking. She got up from her spot on his lap and walked over to an all black vanity that blended well into the darkness of the room. She quickly scribbled something on a blue Post-It note and handed it to Eren. “Hand this to Petra on the way out, she’ll explain it to you.” Eren took the paper with shaking hands. Was this...real?

He got up from his seat, frantically searching for words. “I, uh, I - thank y-you,” he managed to choke out.

Femme chuckled to herself before turning away from him. “You’re cute.”

That was the second time he heard that today.

****  
  


When Eren made his way back down, his friends were completely wasted. They all sat at the bar, talking loudly to one another, wondering aloud about Eren’s whereabouts. As he approached he heard the roaring laughter echo throughout the group as they looked from his pants to his flushed face.

“Had fun, Eren?” Reiner slurred with a grin.

“What happened up there? Took you long enough,” Jean asked angrily. He was an angry drunk, they all knew that.

Eren held up the blue Post-It, “We sort of lost track of time and s-she gave me this before I left to give to someone named Petra.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped, their gazes fixed on the paper. “Dude, do you know what that means?”

“No,” he admitted sheepishly.

Jean grabbed the Post-It note from Eren and began to mock-parade around him. “Dummy, she wants to see you again.” He winked after that and Eren now fully understood what that meant. He turned a bright red. Jean handed the note back. “Read it.”

Eren followed the instructions and opened the folded note. On it scribbled in beautiful script were the simple words _Free of charge_. He gave a confused look to Jean. He scoffed in response. “Idiot she wants you to back at no cost to you. She had fun.”

“Oh,” he whispered in a quiet voice. He remembered the feeling of Femme nibbling on his ear, the pleasure the rushed through him as the grinded against one another.

He was going to come back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you found any grammar/spelling mistakes! Thank you so much for reading <3 I may or may not write what comes after this, so stay tuned if you're interested!


End file.
